


The Twelve Dates of Christmas

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Massage, May/December Relationship, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Reverse Harem, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, reverse isekai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: A young woman who loves the men of Final Fantasy XIV is surprised when the Crystal Exarch arrives in her bedroom with a thrilling proposition for the holidays.This is a series of loosely connected one-shots of varying length! While there is a small meta-plot, it is very simple, and each one-shot will be able to be read on its own without issue. This is just some playful Christmas Smut so please enjoy it. Each day I will update the tags with the character for that day's one-shot and the necessary tags for that day, but I'm not planning anything super out there.This fic uses the InteractiveFics Browser Extension! You'll want to use the following substitutions:[FN] - Your (or your chosen avatar's) first name.[LN] - Your (or your chosen avatar's) last name.
Relationships: Edmont de Fortemps & Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), Gaius van Baelsar & Original Character(s), Magnai Oronir/Original Character(s), Sidurgu Orl/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah! This is just the introduction to get you set up with the premise! Our first real date is tomorrow!

A chill breeze woke [FN] [LN] from a sound slumber, and she turned over, intending to go back to sleep, when a voice suddenly cried out, “Ow!” in her bedroom. 

She sat up with a start. “Who is it?”

“Forgive me,” the voice said, and she felt a weight at the foot of her bed. “I had hoped to make a better entrance than this.”

[FN] turned on her bedside lamp, and shrieked when she saw _G’raha Tia_ , a video game character, sitting at the foot of her bed. “B-but _how?”_

He waved weakly. “Would you believe me if I said ‘The Crystal Tower’?”

She thought for a moment, and shrugged. “I mean, on the list of possible explanations, it is the most logical. Remind me not to eat cold chili verde in front of my fridge at 2 am. It leads to the weirdest dreams.”

“This isn’t a dream, [FN],” G’raha said quietly. “I’m real, I’m here, and I’ve come to have a conversation with you.”

“About?” She grabbed her water bottle off her bedside table and took a drink. For a dream, this was very realistic.

The Exarch took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, a common technique for dealing with anxiety. “You know that I… observe… quite often. I like to look at things and watch the world. And, for a little while now, I’ve been watching _you._ ” A small blush crept into his cheeks. “And I noticed you have quite a lot of affection, for a lot of us.”

“Who’s us?” [FN] asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and watching him. Might as well see where all this led.

“The other characters in that game and I. The ones you’ve become attached to.” He smiled shyly. “Well, we decided to do something nice for you this holiday season, if you have no objections?”

“And what is that?” She had to admit, he’d piqued her curiosity.

“Every evening, one of us will find you, and take you on a date.” G’raha seemed excited by the prospect. “We will wine and dine you, treat you like a princess…” His blush deepened. “And satisfy any other desires you might have.”

[FN] laughed. “So this is one of _those_ dreams.”

G’raha grumped and grabbed one of her hands pulling it to his lips, rather than kiss it, though, he bit her, just hard enough to hurt. “There. You’re still awake, see? Nothing can hurt you in a dream.”

She stared at her hand while he continued speaking. “So, twelve dates. When you’ve gotten through all twelve, I’ll give you a week to sort your feelings, and decide which of us you wish to keep.”

“To keep?” That snapped [FN] out of her confused daze. “What do you mean, keep?”

“I mean,” he smiled softly, “you will choose who you wish to spend the rest of your life with, and they will choose if you spend that life in their world or yours. It is only a fair bargain, after all.” G’raha sighed. “Some of us are not free to leave our homes forever, but some of us are. So, whomever you choose, you must be sure you’re willing to give up your life here for them.”

[FN] thought about her life, carefully pushing aside the part of her mind that was screaming, _’G’raha his here and he bit me and he’s real and he touched me and he’s sitting on my bed???’_ Instead, she asked, “Is there anything I need to do?”

The Exarch shook his head. “Relax. Enjoy the evenings and whatever comes after. On New Year’s Eve, log into the game, and find Lyna. Tell her your decision, then go to bed. When you wake, it will be beside your lover.”

He touched his chest. “I fear my time here grows short. I will see you again, soon.” G’raha reached out and touched her cheek. “For now, [FN]...”

G’raha leaned close, and whispered in her ear.

“Enjoy the holidays.”


	2. Edmont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas, the Exarch gave to me ~  
> Edmont de Fortemps takes your vi~irginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want, I'm not a songwriter. <3

[FN] was walking home from class when another set of footsteps, accompanied by the staccato of a cane, fell into step beside her. She didn’t look. She couldn’t look. She’d spent all day trying to convince herself last night’s visitation had been a dream, the result of eating cold chili verde and watching Muppet Christmas Carol or something. It was just a strange man, walking down the sidewalk by her side.

The chuckle, when it came, was doting and familiar. “Obstinate little thing, aren’t you?” Edmont de Fortemps said, and a blush erupted across her cheeks.

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” [FN] asked, and turned to look up at the older man. 

“No,” he chuckled again, behind his hand. “It wasn’t.” Something in her gaze must have given him pause, because he asked. “Do you want me to leave?” His voice was kind.

She shook her head. “No.”

He smiled and offered his arm. “Shall we?”

Inhaling to push away the anxiety, she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, and together, they kept walking down the street.

“I thought we might take in an opera, if that is something that interests you?” Edmont asked, raising an eyebrow.

“An opera?” She looked down at herself, leggings and an oversized sweater under a wool coat and mismatched scarf and hat. “I don’t think I’m dressed for it…”

“Let me worry about that,” he said, and he turned, tugging her to the edge of the curb and raising his free hand into the air. To her surprise, a cab pulled up almost immediately, and he helped her into it before climbing in after her, and directing the driver to the opera house.

When they pulled up outside, she reached into her pocket to grab cash, but Edmont waved her off, pulling out a tomestone, and tapping it gently to the Apple Pay pad on the card reader strapped to the back of the passenger seat, and motioned her to exit the cab with him.

As soon as the cabby pulled away, she blurted out, “How did you do that?”

Edmont chuckled again. “Did you think we didn’t take something as mundane as expenses into account when we met to make this plan?” He gestured to a nearby shop window with his cane, and [FN] gasped when she beheld their reflections. He stood beside her, but not as she saw him normally. He was wearing a nice suit and a knee-length wool coat, with a scarf draped, untied, over his shoulders. His cane appeared to be the kind she was used to in her mundane world, simple wood in a simple hook, and most surprising, his ears were shortened and rounded into human ears like hers.

“Did you not notice no one was staring at me, poppet?” His voice was teasing, and the pet name made her blush profusely. “Your other suitors and I came to something of a gentlemen’s agreement when it came to these dates, and our nights with you. You needn’t worry about such trivial matters.” At the mention of _’nights’_ her blush became even worse, and she hunched down into her scarf, trying to hide her face. 

“I… I’m a virgin,” she announced abruptly. 

“I know,” he offered his arm again. “Why do you think I was selected to go first? Of the more… mundane… of us, I am the most experienced. It’d be a shame if one of the Ascians had a go at you first, with magic and perversity, before you understood what was going on.”

“Oh, that’s good, I guess,” [FN] said as she took his arm and he took her through the gold doors of the opera house. “Wait, _one_ of the Ascians?”

Edmont laughed.

* * *

Though [FN] had never been to the opera before, the one they saw, _The Tales of Hoffmann_ , had been funnier than she expected. She was still giggling about the Doll’s Song when they stepped back outside into the chilly night.

“Now, my dear,” Edmont said, “I must ask you to make a choice.”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrow, and turned to him. 

“If you would prefer to adjourn to your home, or a hotel room,” he said, and reached up a hand to caress her cheek. “Though, if the idea displeases you, I will not press. I do not want to take you if you do not want it.”

[FN] closed her eyes. “I think I’ll jump into this feet first. If this is going to happen, I don’t want to wonder what might have been.” When she opened them again, he was smiling, and she smiled back. “But twelve guys in twelve days is going to be a lot.”

Edmont hailed down another cab. “Just pace yourself, dear. Don’t let us be too greedy.”

* * *

[FN] and Edmont sat together on her bed, dressed in little else but their undergarments, his hands in her hair, his lips on her neck. 

“If you want me to stop, say so, my dear,” he purred, and she felt the soft scrape of his nails against her scalp.

“Just…” She trembled a little as she touched his shoulder, letting her fingers move over it to his back. “Forgive me if I seem anxious.”

He laughed and lowered her to the bed. _”Everyone’s_ anxious their first time. That’s why I’m telling you to communicate with me.” His lips moved down her neck to her chest then her breasts, and she gasped when his mouth found her nipple through her lace bra. “Feel free to touch, or do whatever comes to mind for you, darling. I’ll just go about my business unless you give me direction otherwise.” [FN] could hear the chuckle in Edmont’s voice.

“You’re amused.” She said and moved her hands across those parts of his body she could reach, reminding herself that this was real and this was happening.

“I’m a nobleman, [FN]. Trembling virgins are part of the territory.” She could tell he was teasing her, and she smacked his shoulder lightly. 

Edmont caught her wrist and brought her fingers to his lips, tugging one into his mouth with his tongue as their eyes met. When he released her hand, he plucked at her bra with one hand. “Why don’t you remove this while I deal with your panties?” 

She nodded and reached behind her back, unsnapping the hooks, while he pressed her hips upward gently and pulled the little piece of lace and cotton down her legs. “I’m keeping these.”

“Why?” [FN] watched as he tossed her panties onto the small pile of his clothes.

Edmont smirked and removed his boxers, making her blush at the sight of his cock. “Allow an old man his idiosyncrasies.” He caught sight of her blush and chuckled. “How do you want this?”

“What do you mean?” She bit her lip and looked up at him, and she could tell by the movement of his jaw that it got his attention.

“Well, there are multiple schools of thought on the best way for a woman to lose her maidenhead. Some say fast, some say slow, some say lots of foreplay so she has ample opportunity to become aroused, some say little foreplay since she’ll be too anxious to become properly aroused, I could go on. Instead, I’ll just ask you - what do you want? What feels right to _you?”_ He sat on the bed beside her and slipped his hand between her legs to stroke her inner thighs.

“Get me off first,” she said. “With your hands. That I’m familiar with, and I usually end up super relaxed after I’ve had an orgasm.”

Edmont smiled, wide and honest, showing a flash of white teeth. “As my lady commands.” 

He pushed her legs apart and settled between them, bracing himself over her with one hand while the other slid down to her sex, stroking her skin softly. She could feel his cock there as well, brushing against her thigh in anticipation, while he watched her every move. 

[FN] sighed softly and he leaned down to kiss her, pressing open her mouth while he pressed first one finger, then a second, into her body. His thumb found her clit, and he rubbed her gently, the flexing and thrusts of his fingers mimicking the movements of his tongue with hers. She realized he was overwhelming her with sensation, giving her too much to focus on to force her to stop focusing on specifics and just enjoy what was happening, and she was so thankful that it _worked._

She rolled her hips up against him and he moved his hand with her, spurring her further, and broke their kiss to move his mouth to her ear. The cries she hadn’t been stifling because they’d been silenced by his mouth filled the room, and he laughed softly. “Just like that, [FN]. I like hearing your appreciation.”

Every time she moaned he increased the pressure on her and inside her, and too soon she felt the twisting tension in her lower back that meant she was about to climax. “Edmont,” she gasped. “Edmont, I…”

“Give in, my dear,” his breath brushed her neck with every word. “Give in and let me _take_ you.”

The reminder that there would be more, that this was just the beginning, not the _end_ , cut through her resistance with surgical precision, and her orgasm was punctuated by a stuttering strand of breathless _’yes.’_

Just as her orgasm was beginning to ebb away, [FN] felt Edmont’s fingers leave her. She mewled a little complaint, but he laughed. “I’m right here, poppet.” Then she felt the head of his cock pressing against her entrance, and his mouth was on hers again as he drove himself inside with a single quick thrust. 

It didn’t hurt nearly as much as she’d been led to believe - it was just uncomfortable. She wriggled a little, trying to find a better position, only to realize the wriggling itself was picking up where her orgasm had left off. When he started to move in her, his mouth still on hers, she moved with him, chasing the last vestiges of her pleasure, hoping to find more.

“Oh, _Halone,”_ Edmont groaned. “Gods but you are sweet, [FN].” He buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, focusing on his own desires for a few moments. The idea that he wanted her, he wanted _this_ , made her laugh drunkenly, and she wrapped her legs around him to keep him close. Soon he reached his peak inside her, and he moaned wordlessly in her ear as she suddenly felt very warm and sticky where their bodies were joined.

He kissed her again while he was still breathing heavily, but this was soft and languid, and they just held each other for a few moments while he softened inside her, until he slipped out on his own. She was still a little sore, but nothing she couldn’t handle - nothing that made her regret the decision to have sex with him at all.

Edmont rolled off of her, and lay beside her, gently stroking her body, a tender smile on his face.

“So,” she asked, anxiously. “What happens now?”

“Now?” He smiled indulgently. “You keep tonight close to your heart, and hopefully look back on it with kindness for the old man who indulged himself with you.” Brushing her hair back with his fingers, he kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep, my dear. You have a busy time ahead of you, and I will not be so selfish as to leave you too tired to enjoy what will come after. If I am to win your heart, I want it to be genuine, not because I hobbled my opponents.”

“And you guys really don’t care that all of you are going to…” she gestured to her body.

“No, poppet.” He kissed her softly. “As I said, ‘gentlemen’s agreement.’”


	3. Magnai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnai and [FN] have drunk sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnai is high-key himbo I love him.

[FN] was standing on the bus, swiping through emails on her phone when an arm landed heavily across her shoulders. “This is our stop coming up.” She turned to see Magnai of the Oronir staring down at her with a predatory smirk. 

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“Somewhere fun,” he said. “Trust me.”

“Literally nothing about your expression right now says _’trustworthy.’”_

He laughed. “It wouldn’t. I heard the old man was gentle with you.” His hand slid down her spine as he leaned close, his horns scraping the side of her cheek as he whispered, “I won’t make that mistake. If you want me, you will have all of me, or none.”

Something in his voice made her gasp, and he laughed. “Now come on, let’s get drunk.”

* * *

Magnai came over to the small table they had claimed in the club, carrying four shots in each hand. “Emet-Selch said this is a popular drink with ladies in your world.” He laid the shots out, and with a lighter from his pocket, lit them. “Behold, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.”

[FN] stared at the flaming shots in front of her and began to laugh. “He was fucking with you, Magnai. But I’m game, if you are.” She’d had this in college, though it was certainly a quick way to get drunk. 

Their eyes met over the shots, and they knocked them back one by one, the fire and irresponsibility blending in their stomach into some kind of strange acceptance. He was right - she’d had gentle, now she needed rough, especially to be prepared for what was to come.

The drinks kept coming, and she knew she’d be tired tomorrow, but somehow [FN] didn’t care. Magnai was there egging her on, and once she was laughing and gesticulating wildly with every sentence, he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

The music was loud, too loud, and why she usually avoided clubs, but with this much alcohol in her system, it did little more than drown out everything but the Au Ra with his arms around her. They danced without inhibition, their steps and heartbeats in time to the pumping bass, and she gasped when he dug his nails into her skin, lifting her slightly off the ground for their first kiss.

It was all teeth, that kiss, which just seemed to encourage him to be rougher. Magnai’s nails, his scales, his horns all found her body, scraping against her just before his lips smoothed the touch away with soft kisses.

“Let me take you back to your place and fuck you,” he breathed against her ear. “I want to see how far you bend…” The tip of one of his horns dragged across her neck as he bit the shell of her ear. “... and what it takes to make you _break.”_

Something must have short-circuited in [FN]’s brain, because she suddenly wanted him every way she could think of, and she’d spent a lot of time reading erotica. “Yes,” she hissed.

Magnai’s laughter made her groan, or maybe it was his hand, sliding up the side of her leg, groping possessively at her ass. “Good girl. Let’s go.”

* * *

[FN] wasn’t sure who was dragging whom into her bedroom when they got back to her apartment. All she knew was that she’d have to buy some new clothes. Between Edmont’s theft last night and the tatters Magnai was leaving in their wake her wardrobe was going to take a serious hit. She tripped and fell into her bed, and he was right behind her, pulling her against him for demanding kisses. 

“Get me hard,” he groaned. “Suck my dick.”

“You’re already hard,” she argued. 

“Yeah, but I might only have you tonight and I want to feel your lips on my cock.”

“Asshole,” she muttered, and wiggled down his chest before wrapping her hand around his shaft and guiding it into her mouth. His fingers raked through her hair, twisting up great fistfuls of it as he leaned back against the headboard.

The fingers of one of her hands slid over his abs then down along his hips, exploring the way his scales felt at her touch while his tail twitched in excitement beside them on the bed. She got just the barest taste of pre-cum before he pulled her mouth off of him by pulling her hair. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Magnai hissed.

“Took you long enough,” [FN] countered, smugly, and her defiant consent seemed to arouse him more than anything else. 

He pushed her off of him onto the bed, then turned her over, until she was on her knees. The only warning she got was the tip of his cock bumping against her lips until he found her entrance, then he was as far in her as he could go, and he groaned. “Fuck, [FN], you’re tight.”

Despite how painfully he was stretching her, she bucked back against him, and she heard him swear under his breath. “What,” she teased. “Can’t handle being fucked yourself?”

Magnai’s hands were on her almost instantly, and he pulled her up, pinning her between himself and the headboard, making the latter slam against the wall as their combined weight hit it. He slid one hand around to the center of her back and pressed her against the headboard with it, then straightened, letting his other hand fall to her hip to give himself leverage for his thrusts.

There was something undeniably primal about the way he was taking her that made her head spin from more than the booze. She reached one hand down and began playing with her clit while the other joined his at her hip, causing him to growl. 

“You like this, don’t you?” he taunted, leaning close to her ear. “You just want to be fucked senseless. I can give you that, you know.” His breath was hot against her skin, and the scrape of his scales and horns were making her tremble. “You could be my Nhaama, and I’ll take you back to the Steppe and love you like this every night.” 

“Love?” she teased, “What part of _this_ is love?”

“The part where I only lose control like this with _you.”_

The thought sent her head in wild spirals - Magnai powerless to resist what she did to him, both breaking her and being broken in their desperation for each other. She began to move more quickly and he hissed. “Just like that, [FN].” She was glad he liked it, because she could do little to stop herself. Her orgasm was almost on her and she was firmly under its command at this point. 

When the tension finally snapped, he came with her, slamming her into the headboard so her writhing was caught between himself and the polished wood while he groaned against her skin. Her world was still spinning when he lowered her back to the bed and kissed her, then rubbed her cheek with one of his horns. 

[FN] reached up and stroked the other, and he murmured his enjoyment as they slipped together into sleep.


	4. Gaius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius and [FN] have a quiet night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Gaius before but let's have fun with it.

“I have to admit…” a voice behind [FN] said, startling her from her phone. “I was quite surprised when the Exarch came to _me,_ of all people.” She turned to see Gaius Baelsar standing behind her, a light dusting of snow on his crimson coat and a soft smile on his face. “I admit I did not believe I had made a real impression.”

She blushed softly and looked down at her shoes. At least the awkwardness is getting familiar. “I hope it wasn’t unwelcome,” she said, pulling herself to her feet.

He laughed and put an arm around her. “Unwelcome? Of course not. I was gratified to learn you thought of me at all, and more than a little intrigued at the idea that you think of me romantically.” Gaius was warm to the touch, and he leaned close, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “But come, I have only a little time with you, and I would not waste it. How would you like to spend our evening?”

“Something quiet, if that’s all right?” she asked. “Maybe we could stay in?” 

Gaius nodded and offered his arm. “Then let me walk you home.”

* * *

By the time they reached her door, they were both covered in snow, and his thick overcoat was draped around your shoulders. She tried to protest, but he refused to hear otherwise, and she caught a number of his affectionate smiles out of the corner of her eye when he thought she was not looking. 

Once inside, he tossed his coat and hers over the back of a chair and made his way to [FN]’s kitchen, surveying the contents of her refrigerator. It seemed his familiarity with Garlean technology extended to the trappings of a modern household, and [FN] realized that he might actually be comfortable, and fit in well in her world. 

The same thought seemed to occur to Gaius, and he looked up at her. “Would you mind if I tried to make you dinner?”

[FN] giggled. “Go ahead. I don’t mind.” 

He grinned, and began pulling things out of the cabinets and cupboards, moving with military efficiency, organizing ingredients by step and checking various timers. Soon, enticing smells were coming from her oven and the saucepan on the stove. 

“Where did you learn to cook, Gaius?” [FN] asked, coming up behind him and tentatively putting her arms around him. For a flicker of an instant, she could feel him relax into her touch before he froze again.

“I’ve been alone for a long time, [FN],” he whispered. “I had to learn to take care of myself.”

[FN] leaned her head against his back. “You deserve better than that.”

“I don’t know if that’s true.” Something hung in his voice - probably regret, she decided. She opened her mouth to reply, but he interrupted. “Dinner’s ready.” 

The two shared a quiet meal, making small talk, and warming up to each other’s presence. Soon their hands are clasped together while [FN] drank more wine, and Gaius told her about his time as Shadowhunter. “I have done my best to make amends, but I don’t know that it is enough. If it will _ever_ be enough.”

“You were trying to do what you thought was right,” [FN] said stubbornly, and he looked up at her, mildly shocked. “You didn’t understand what the Ascians were, and you were trying to do what you believed was best for both Eorzea and Garlemald.” She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it softly. “Do not carry more burdens than necessary. Even now, you’re doing what you think is right, killing Ascians to free the Source from their control _and_ future calamities.”

Gaius laughed softly, and glanced askance. “The Exarch told me that I should… that is to say…”

“That we should have sex,” [FN] supplied, leaning back in her chair. “He told me much the same, to figure out with whom I’m most compatible.”

“Why does it matter? We only have one night.” 

“Because at the end of all this, I get to pick one of you to keep, if you also want me.” [FN] stared pointedly at her wine glass, avoiding his gaze, while the tops of her cheeks burned.

“Wait,” his voice was shocked. “So this isn’t just an enchanting evening, it’s… an audition?”

“Only if you want it to be.” [FN] took a sip of wine and swallowed nervously. “I don’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings.”

“[FN],” Gaius said, and the two of them made eye contact that he did not break as he pulled her to her feet. “Let’s see where the night takes us, shall we?”

* * *

Gaius’s hands were so incredibly gentle. They slide over [FN]’s back while she was face down on the bed, rubbing away knots she didn’t know she had. At this point, she was relatively sure his off-hand, “Why don’t I rub your back to get used to the idea of touching you?” had been a ploy to get her to let him do this. 

Whatever Gaius’s intentions, it had worked - he had gotten [FN] out of her clothes and onto the bed and at this point she could only think of one small sliver of her skin he _hadn’t_ touched, and _it_ was wet and yearning for him. He let his fingertips glide down her back, just barely brushing her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and she couldn’t help but moan and wriggle her hips in response.

He pressed his lips against her shoulder blade for a moment. “I would like to make love to you, if you’ll permit me, [FN].”

“Yes,” she whimpered, and went to turn over, but he shook his head and pressed gently on her shoulder, keeping her on her stomach. 

“No, my dear. Let me do the work. You rest and enjoy it.” He straddled [FN]’s thighs, and the length of him brushed over her ass. Gaius’s hands never stopped moving, sliding back up to her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her spine. Then his hands slid back down, slipping around the curve of her hips, and he took hold of her, lifting her just far enough off the bed to allow him to hilt himself, then he lowered both of them back down to the bed.

With her legs pinned shut, there was little [FN] could do to resist his ministrations. His hands, still gentle, continued to explore, but every time he reached for her shoulders he thrust in, and as he leaned away to explore the small of her back, he pulled himself out, almost completely, before he pushed his way back in.

“Oh, [FN],” he groaned, and his movements became more forceful. She could feel him rubbing against her G-spot with each pass, and the only warning [FN] received was a breathless, “My apologies,” before he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head, then began taking her in force.

“Gaius,” she gasped, but her writhing only seemed to spur him on, and worse, it increased the pressure on her clitoris, making her hungry for more of him. “Gaius, _please._ ” she begged, and he lowered his lips to her ear.

“Please, what?” he growled out between huffs.

[FN] bucked her hips and he bottomed out inside her, causing them both to moan in unison. “Oh, damnit, I -” another thrust took her breath away, “I want to cum.”

“You will,” he promised, and soon enough [FN] realized her orgasm was creeping up on her, driven on by both his hips and her pitiful attempts to escape him, and when it finally crashed into her she could do little more than let him go as deep as he pleased, and he found his own release pressed against her cervix with her name on his lips.

As she lay beside him afterward, he was quiet for a long time. 

“What is it?” [FN] finally asked.

Gaius sighed. “I don’t know which prospect terrifies me more - that you will choose me, or that you won’t. Tonight has been amazing, electrifying, and the thought that I might never get to experience its like again tears at my heart. At the same time, I do not know that I could keep to my task if I had you to indulge in whenever I desired. I would give anything for more of you. It’s maddening.”

“Would you be happy if I chose you?” [FN] brought her hand to rest on his chest.

“Happier than I deserve,” he replied, and then he kissed her, and held her until they fell asleep.


	5. Sidurgu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidurgu (from the DRK quests) and [FN] try a little soft BDSM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I got sick and missed a lot of sleep earlier this week. Things should be better now, so I'm going to try to get caught up over the weekend.

A large figure slumped into the chair beside [FN], and she raised an eyebrow, surprised to see Sidurgu Orl beside her.

“You… you’re here?” She said tentatively.

He looked away. “Yeah.”

At his seeming displeasure, she raised both hands from the keyboard and waved her hands. “I’m not complaining! I just… I didn’t think you’d be one of the ones to come - you’re so concerned with Rielle and everything, I thought you wouldn’t have time for -”

“That Exarch said I would be better at my job if I took a break.” Sid scowled, “So I’m here to take a break.”

“Okay, what do you do for fun?” [FN] grasped for something to do.

“I don’t have _fun.”_

She pursed her lips. “Well, what do you want to do?”

With a dramatic sigh, Sid fished in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “The others gave me date suggestions. Told me they’d kick my ass if I didn’t show you a good time.”

“How will they know?” [FN] asked warily, a sense of foreboding coming over her.

“We… watch. In the Ocular.”

Her face flushed red, and she grabbed the desk to keep from falling over. Sid seemed confused at her distress, then comprehension dawned on his face and he started laughing so hard he gave himself a coughing fit. “Not that part! Oh Twelve, we don’t watch _that_ part. Just the dates.” He reached out and touched her shoulder. “You all right?”

[FN] rubbed her cheeks as if it might get her still rioting blush to fade away. “I will be. But I desperately want to hit you right now.”

Sid glanced down at the list and tucked it away. “These guys are idiots. I have a better idea.”

* * *

“I wasn’t expecting -” Sid called from across the shadowy warehouse, panting, “- you to be _quite_ so good at this!” He stepped from behind the piece of plywood he’d been using as makeshift cover and took aim, only for the back of his vest to light up and play the tinny sound of him losing a point.

“I should be saying that to you!” [FN] drawled from her vantage point on the catwalk, already running from him. “You’re a dark knight, not a machinist.”

“I’ve picked up a lot in my attempts to thwart the Temple Knights,” he called, and his shot caught her as she rounded the corner on the catwalk.

“TIME!” The intercom yelled, and they laughed and headed out into the lobby, stripping off the laser tag vests and checking in the guns.

“That was fun,” [FN] said. 

Sid’s arm went around her shoulders lightly. “It really was, but hey, we can go have some more fun.”

“What do you have in mind?” She asked.

His smile widened and she blushed.

* * *

[FN]’s cheeks were furiously red as she unlocked her front door, but before she could walk in, Sid grabbed her elbow and kissed her before he pushed her into the apartment and shut the door behind them. She turned to face him, and he pulled her close, pushing her clothes off of her body and onto the floor, one piece at a time.

“I don’t get to let loose very often, so I’m sorry in advance you’re going to have to deal with this,” Sid growled in her ear. “But I am not going to lose out on the opportunity to have a plaything of my very own for a few hours.”

The intensity of his gaze made something thrill in her chest, and Sid lifted [FN] in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom, and dumping her on the bed. She sat up to watch him, surprised when he didn’t start stripping himself. Instead, he fumbled in his bag for a moment, and pulled out a coil of silk rope. “Will you let me tie you up?”

A _number_ of thoughts raced through her mind, before she spoke. “You know if you do anything to hurt me, the Exarch will have your head.”

Sid snorted. “I’m more worried about the Ascians than him.” His mouth twisted into a wicked grin. “You should be, too.”

“I’m going to start by worrying about what’s in front of me. But it's all right. I’ll trust you this once.”

Sid chuckled. “What do you want your safe word to be? The second you use it I’ll untie you, no questions asked.”

After a few moments of consideration, [FN] chose a word and told him. Sid repeated it, then carefully tied her, spread eagle, on the bed, with a little give so she could move her legs.

“Tell me if you don’t like something,” he purred as he undressed, and she found she was only half-listening, her eyes instead focused on the pale planes of his muscles, accented deliciously by his dark Xaela scales. Once he was naked, their eyes met, and he winked, playfully. “Like what you see?”

“Maybe,” [FN] replied flippantly, but Sid licked one of his teeth as he watched her. 

“Tell me the truth.” His voice was just as kind as before, but a tone of command had come into it, and something turned over in her stomach. 

“Yes.”

“Good,” he said, and knelt on the bed between her legs. “You’re certainly more beautiful than I’d expected.” Sid leaned down, and let his fingers slide over her shoulder and along her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. “I’ve never been with a Hyur before, so if I hurt you, tell me.”

“I will,” she gasped, biting her lip as his hand move to one breast, and his mouth moved to another. The tips of his horns tickled her ribcage, and tantalized her almost as much as his swirling tongue.

With infinite patience, Sidurgu trailed his fingers and lips down her chest, to the soft curves of her stomach. She laughed softly when the tip of one of his horns caught the edge of her navel while he kissed her hip. 

“[FN],” he said, looking up from her thighs to her. “I’m going to taste you.”

“I…” Her cheeks heated. She couldn’t think of a good way to respond, so she let her head fall back against the pillows.

“No arguments. Good.” Sid lifted her hips, straining the give on the ropes, and hooked her legs over his horns. She gasped as they scraped roughly over the backs of her thighs, while the scales on his face rubbed tantalizingly against her inner thighs and labia. The only thing gentle about him was his tongue, soft and hot amidst the rest of the sensations.

While his tongue lavished attention on her clit, his hands were exploring her belly and the bottom of her ribcage, clutching possessively at her while he worked. “S-Sid…” she whimpered, but every time her hips bucked to pull away, he caught her again, keeping her in place.

After a few minutes, he took a break to breath, and murmured into the crease between her sex and her thigh, “Do you have any idea how good you taste?”

“N-no?” she asked in confusion, but he just laughed and went back to his work with more fervor, driving her on with occasional murmurs into her body that sounded adoring. 

[FN] began to realize she was panting and writhing, especially once his hands left her stomach for her thighs, holding her in place against his horns. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Sid growled out.

“Y-yes,” she whimpered. “Please. Anything. I just want to~” his tongue went back to her clit for a moment, cutting off her words as a moan tore out of her. “Sid!” she twisted more forcefully, but his hands clamped tighter on her legs, reminding her she was tied, reminding her she was helpless, and he chose to do _this_ to her. It sent something electric racing down her spine and [FN] shrieked his name again as her orgasm came over her at last, and she saw nothing but stars until it passed and Sid was kissing his way back up her body.

“Sid,” she gasped, “that was ama-” 

His mouth found hers, pressing his tongue past her lips and forcing her to taste her own arousal on his tongue as his cock slid into her to the hilt. She gasped, arching her back, but he didn’t free her mouth until her lungs hurt with their need for air. “Now do you know how good you taste?” he groaned into her ear. “It’s only a fraction of how good you _feel.”_

She tried to wriggle away beneath him, but she only succeeded on scraping her inner thighs on the scales on his hips and making him laugh. “If you want me to stop, you have a safe word,” he reminded her. When she said nothing, he slid his hands down to her hips to hold her still and pumped into her faster. 

Sid finally came, hissing, “Twelve,” through his clenched jaw into her ear while he jerked within her, one of his horns rubbing the curve of her neck. When his mind seemed to come back to him, he pulled out of her and slid his hand down to her vagina, sliding two fingers inside her.

[FN] thought he was going to try to get her off again, but a moment later he pulled his fingers out of her again, their mingled pleasure near-dripping off them. He pressed them past her lips, and she gave him what he wanted - licking his fingers clean while he gasped in her ear, “Tell me how good we taste together.”

That was the first time Sid had her that night, but certainly not the last, with her only slipping into unconsciousness after he cut the ropes a few minutes before dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and would like to read more or know when I update, check out my twitter: [@amandaterasu](https://www.twitter.com/amandaterasu)!


End file.
